Everyone Deserves to Burn Bright
by VerizonDark13
Summary: What if Edward found Bella on the side of the road after she was coming to forks? What if Edward was the typical vampire? The whole burning in the sun was a reality? Except with special rings.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but I wish I owned Goth Edward!

**Edward's Provo**

There was smoke coming from the road in front of me. The night was dark and I was out on a errand for Alice. I smell the blood and heard a cough coming from the bridge ahead. I stop in front of the bridge to investigate. I looked over to see a police cruiser on fire and a girl screaming, trying to get out. I jumped down the three feet to the car. I smelled the blood and my eyes turned jet black in seconds.

"Help…please someone help me"

I looked to see the car flipped upside down and the cars entire side was caving in. she had so little time before the impact of the car killed everything inside the car. I looked into the driver's seat to see a man. He was long gone, completely dead. I sighed and went to find the owner of the enticing blood belonged to. She was in the passenger seat. I reached into the car to find her seat belt. She screamed.

"Hold on, if you haven't noticed I am trying to help you" I said in an irritated tone.

I pulled her seat belt off and grabbed the top of the car as she fell to the ceiling of the car. I pulled the car off her and grabbed her by the neck dragging her out of the car. She had a pole all the way through her stomach from the stick shift. I sat her down as she puked out blood all over me. I growled and said.

"Stupid human, close your eyes and brace yourself"

I reached for the pole and yanked it out, mumbling a sorry as she screamed. I put pressure to the wound with my hand. I was not breathing as I leaned into bite her. She was going to die anyway. I bit into her and she screamed. I was surprised to feel like I couldn't kill her this way. I pulled away my venom entered her system and she started to scream. I saw the sun was coming up in an hour. I picked her up. She was light. I carried her to my car and put her screaming body in my car. I cut my wrist open and I put it to her mouth. I ignored every feeling it gave me as she drank from me.

I pulled away from her as she started to change. I drove to the house taking her in. Alice cornered me and said.

"Good you didn't eat her"

I rolled my eyes taking her upstairs. I opened my bedroom door and shut the shutters to the glass window and opened my king sized coffin. I shrugged and lowered her down and said with a straight face to her unconscious body.

"Now don't get blood on the sheets"

I laughed and Alice screamed something unintelligible at me. I laughed louder and hoped into the coffin as I heard everyone head with their significant other to there coffins.

I heard the simple "I love you" as they went to sleep. My heart hurt as I knew I was alone. I quickly tried to feel something else as Jasper could read my emotions. I turned over to see the mysterious girl and I hoped and prayed that she would be it for me.

I closed the coffin doors and I fell asleep waiting for her to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I woke up to her looking at me with a strange expression on her face. I heard my watch beep and rubbed my eyes. I knocked on the coffin downs and they opened and she squealed. I looked at her in surprise and I got out seeing her red eyes staring at me. I offered my hand for her to grab. She hesitantly grabbed it and I helped her to the couch in my room where she sat down. My family filed in to sit and stand around her. She seemed scared and frightened. I could not read her mind for some reason. She weakly whispered what she was doing here.

I turned to smirk at her and Carlisle shot me a dark look.

"Well sweetheart, you my dear are a Vampire a blood sucking, evil monster"

She looked calm about it and I frowned at her. I heard her mumble damn under her breath. I laughed and my family scowled at me.

"Edward if you can't control that filthy mouth of your get out!" Alice shouted.

"What have you _**seen**_ dear sister?" I drawled out glaring at her.

I saw the vision before she could stop it.

_The mystery girl was with me. We were in the coffin in an intimate embrace. She was kissing me and her hands were all over my face. I was staring at her with love struck eyes. The expression on my face was the same one Jasper gave Alice snapped out of the vision._

I looked over to the girl. Could she really be my forever?

She looked at me and asked. "Who are you all?"

Carlisle was the first to speak and explain his story. He explained everyone's change but my own. I knew he did it because it was a touchy subject for me. She looked at me expectantly.

"I'm Edward, I was born in 1901 and reborn in 1918. I was dying of the Spanish influenza that cost me both my parents' lives and almost mine before Carlisle changed me just like I changed you"

"You were the one to change me?" she asked and I nodded back.

Esme, ever the tension eraser changed the subject. "What's your name deary?"

"I'm Bella, Bella swan, I was moving here from phoenix, Arizona when one the drive Charlie my father hit black ice and we spun into a ditch. I screamed and no one came until I blacked out I don't remember anything else besides waking up in a coffin next to this gorg….guy"

She looked like she would blush if she could. I smirked. "Well it seems like you were about to say gorgeous sweetheart"

"In your dreams" she said and I cockily replied

"When and where in my dreams I would love to use my other power on you"

"Power?" she asked confused.

"We all have powers" Carlisle replied "Alice her can see the future, jasper can influence your emotions and Edward is a rare vampire that has two powers. He can get into your dreams and he can read minds."

She looked frightened and I thoughtfully said. "The only exception is the girl in front of me. I can't seem to read your mind Bella"

I looked relieved then looked at me. "Do you think I will have a power?"

"Maybe"

We took her out on her first hunt


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_ **Not So Alone With You Here**

_On with the show!_

**Bella's view**

As soon as they said the word hunt I was nervous. My thoughts were all over the place.

How did you hunt?

What if I couldn't kill a sweet animal?

What if I made a fool out of myself in front of Edward?

What was his deal? The rest of the family seemed to criticize him.

The fact was I could not deny the attraction I felt toward him. There was some part of me, a very bold part, which just wanted to be in his arms. Then another part that wanted to rip that crooked smile of his dang face. He was arrogate and cocky, like he had won some prize. I would have to ask Alice later what his deal was.

What seemed to be the best part of hunting was forgetting everything that I was thinking. They were right when they explained the dynamics of hunting. You really did give yourself to the monster within. My second favorite part was running. I had always been klutzy and uncoordinated. Being able to walk to two feet in front of you without falling was truly a blessing. I loved just the feel of the air gliding off my skin. Emmett found it funny and said something about me and Edward being the perfect match. He was interrupted by a smack to the head by Edward himself. It confused me greatly.

I ignored the comment and continued to look around and discover the world I had overlooked.

When I drained my first animal I freaked out. I had dropped the bloody deer to the forest floor and froze completely. A pair of strong familiar arms lifted me up and held me tightly. I looked up to see Edward's concerned gold-orange eyes. I buried my head in his shoulder; it was the highest I could reach on him.

"Shh...It'll be alright. It's always hard the first couple of times. You'll get use to it." his calm voice slivered into my mind word by precious word. I looked up to his eyes again.

"But it was innocent, completely innocent and I kill…killed it. I'm a monster how could kill something so precious?"I said sobbing and chastising myself for loving the position we were in.

"It's the way we live. We can't survive without drinking and if we don't drink we could hurt actual people. It's the reason Carlisle created this path of life. He along with the rest of us don't want to kill people. There are not many people who believe this way but that's the reason we are a family. We stay together to protect each other. If you want, we hope you'll join our little family. Think about it. Meantime you need to get another few deer and we have about six more hours till lights up. You can't get out of the coffin till I make you a ring, so I will take my leave now. Good…" he looked into the sky and continued on. "Midnight"

He ran away quickly. I stood still staring at where his form disappeared through the brush. I smiled widely and continued hunting, even if it was still repulsive he was right, better the deer then a human.

Alice came to get me a little while later. I prepared to ask her about Edward but she beat me to it.

"You want to know about Edward…I saw it already."

"Oh. Yeah I kind of would."

"Well you see Edward is Carlisle's oldest. As in the first he changed. He's about hundred years old and has gotten grouchier every year he doesn't age." She chuckled remembering something funny.

"He is the only one in our family without a mate. I think he's lonely. Don't tell him that though. He just gets more secluded from us when you do. But jasper reads his emotions, he really is. The family can tell and when he does act that way we snap back. But really it's just the way he hides how he feels with us. We are family. We should act like one so we…distract him when we are snappy with him. Now he at least has someone in the same position. I just don't want my brother to run off and get killed... If I didn't have jasper I wouldn't be here right now. He's my reason to live. I just can't imagine losing all my family to the Spanish influenza and then almost dying yourself to wake up as a vampire. It had to have been hard on him. I am just glad I see the future looking up now that you are here. Maybe he won't be so lonely anymore." She winked at me as we darted toward the house leaving me to think of that crooked smile and gold-orange eyes.

**Edward's view**

She got to me in some way. How it was possible to fall in love with someone within a first glance amazed me. I had never had this problem, this feeling of emotions swirling all around me. It caused me to think much less. All I could do was think about _her. _this beautiful mysterious girl, she was such a puzzle and she had somehow gotten to break down my walls.

My carefully constructed walls that had been up since nineteen eighteen, a year after I was changed, had been broken by this girl. This beautiful, captivating, mysterious girl had somehow captured my heart in twenty four short hours. The weird thing was I didn't care. All I wanted to hear was her saying the same to me.

I got to work attaching the stone onto the ring with the Cullen crest for Bella to wear. It would be ready tomorrow before she awoke. In the meantime I could do a little dream entering. I hope she didn't mind. She was such a mystery that this seemed to be the only way to enter her mind and figure this strange girl out. My thoughts were interrupted by my sister and Bella entering the house both wearing happy faces.

I couldn't help the crooked smile that spread across my face as I looked at the angel in front of me. Her hair was a dark mahogany and her eyes were such a startling red. They showed a dept that made my mind wander down paths of the future. It was then that I was very determined to one day have her as my own. I just had to convince her I was good for her, when in reality I wasn't.

I wasn't so alone with her here.

_Thanks for being patient finals for school were this week and I had Christmas shopping to do. This chapter is a comfort Edward. But he was being picky on emotions when I wrote this. He might change later on._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Slipping into the palm of my Hands

_**Hey everyone I want to thank everyone who reviews for this story and everyone who has been reading this far. I just want to make one thing very clear. This is not a copy on vampire diaries although I got some ideas from that series. But mostly this is my version of twilight like the original vampires. Thank you to all who pointed it out. I really didn't think it was all that important. Well that's all I really wanted to say so on with the show and have a great holiday! **_

_**Everything goes to their specific owners. **_

Bella's view

Something changed when I walked through the doors with Alice. Something in his eyes seemed to change. All I could see was determination in the gold depts. I just hoped it was to do with me.

"Bella, we don't exactly have a coffin for you to sleep in right now. Alice has ordered one but in the mean time you should stay in one. I was thinking that you could uhh maybe use mine"

He was extremely nervous that much was evident. He was running his hand through his hair and had a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. I smiled and tried to control the squeak I felt in the back of my throat. I cleared my throat and replied. "Yeah sure that would be great actually."

He smiled and said "feel free to treat my room like your own for the time being."

He seemed to frown at the last part of his sentence and he retreated up the stairs to what I assumed was his room until I heard soft music playing from the top of the stairs muffled by a door. Curiously I went to seek the sound out. The family followed silently behind me.

"It's been awhile since I have heard this tune. It's been awhile since he's played at all really." Esme said from beside me. I looked at her confused till she elaborated.

"Edward is a musical genius. He composes music and this tune is the composition that he created for Me." she smiled smugly and I replied with an appropriate nod of fascination.

I approached the door and we all entered to see a look of concentration upon his face. As I stepped next to him he tensed slightly and switched into a different melody. It was soft and unbearably sweet. He paused to pull me onto the bench beside him. "You inspired this one"

I couldn't speak it was too good to be true. I was seriously falling for this very unpredictable boy.

Edward's view

Later during the dawn hours we were heading up to my room. Bella was very quiet and I wished that I could read her mind. "What are you thinking?"

She looked at me and if she could I knew she would be blushing because the signs showed that she was nervous. "Nothing" she sighed and just walked over to the coffin. I shrugged and followed her.

I looked down at her and smirked. I took her ring from my pocket and tossed it down to her. She slipped it on and she was about to say something before my phone rang.

"You bring the ropes and chains  
I'll bring the pills and games  
I can show you pain  
And make you say my name  
You will believe my lies  
That I'm not like other guys  
That sparkle in my eyes  
Is part of my disguise"

I looked at my phone to see a text message. "get a move on-Alice" I rolled my eyes and jumped into the coffin next to a Bella. She smiled and turned to me and said "Bruises and bite marks by good with grenades?"

I rolled my eyes and turned over. She pushed my shoulder. "Oh come on Edward"

I turned back to her to find her extremely close to me. "So Mr. Cullen you're not like other guys?"

I shook my head no and she stopped smiling. "Why not?" Her breath fanned around my head in a strawberry and freesia smell.

I leaned a little closer and said in her ear with no trace of falseness in my voice. "Other guys aren't allowed to be this close to you ever again." I stared into her eyes and leaned closer to softly bring my lips to hers.

As I pulled away, out of breath and smirking like the love sick fool I was, I realized something. There was no I was falling for her, it had already happened. I Edward Anthony Mason Cullen was in love with Isabella Marie Swan almost Cullen.

Bella's view \

He looked so vulnerable in that moment, as he pulled away. How was it really possible to be this close to someone I had known for two days at most? This was like Romeo and Juliet. Now I knew how Juliet felt. That even in one moment of knowing someone and not completely knowing them you could fall so hard so irrevocably.

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First Edward and I were vampires.

Second there was a part of him and I didn't know how dominate that part might be that was broken by his past.

And third I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

_**Thanks for reading everyone! The last part was that too corny or was it good. I wanted to use it but I didn't know if it was a lost cause or not. Review! Thanks again. **_

Verizon Dark


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five Defining What We Are

_I don't own anything but I wish I owned crocked grin bad boy dark Edward too bad he isn't in the story….._

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! Have a great day and here is a chapter to celebrate. **_

Edward's view

It seems there was no hesitation in those few moments. I had decided there was no stopping me.

Little murmurs betrayed me. My mind had said it was too soon but it was too late now. I couldn't control my voice as it slipped out.

My heart was beating out of my chest at an increasing rate and my breathing stopped altogether. "I love you."

It was such an easy word sequence made of three words that meant so much. Those three words meant something to me and it all depended on her to crush my world or save it.

When she murmured them back I almost couldn't believe my ears. How could this beautiful angel feel this way about a monster? One thing was for sure, I was in a dream and I didn't plan on waking up anytime soon.

We fell asleep that way, my arms encircling her and her head resting on my chest.

It wasn't forced it just was. The undeniable truth was I couldn't live without her and some how she felt the same.

Bella's view

Edward appeared in my dreams. He was in the same position we were in as we fell asleep. He looked lazily at me and smirked. "Morning love"

I looked at him and shrugged "it's just a dream" I whispered to myself. He shook his head.

"It may be a dream but I am really here" he said

"That's what you would say" I snorted

"Yeah I most likely would but its true remember my other power the one that affects you" he smirked and I looked confusedly at him. "Dream entering"

I slapped my forehead and he laughed. I looked up at where the sky should be and saw sunlight. I shot up from my place in his arms and he abruptly stopped laughing. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Why is the sun out?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Because it's a dream and the sun doesn't affect our dreams" I suddenly felt very stupid and crawled back to my new favorite place, Edward's arms.

He happily accepted my head on his chest. We lay there for hours just smiling like fools and laughing at anything and everything. I knew I was supposed to be here.

I woke up to light breathing in my face and arms crushing my breathing which I really didn't need to do. I relaxed into the strong arms. I opened my eyes to see messy copper locks and a childish face next to mine. He looked so peaceful. No signs of distress on his face were present. He looked like my own personal angel. He shifted nuzzling into my hair and he breathed deeply. His eyes slowly opened and I leaned my head back on his chest. He stretched his arms as far as he could in the coffin and his smile remained on his face.

"Morning love" He said in a sleepy drawl. I leaned up and kissed him good morning on the lips. He sighed and we were interrupted by the lid flipping open and Alice grabbing at us to get out. "It's already seven come on" she whined.

She grabbed my arm and tried unsuccessfully to left my away from Edward. Edward pulled me away from Alice as I pulled away from her as well. Alice flew back and landed on her feet. She stomped her foot and glared at Edward. He pouted. "Don't make me let go of her. We need our defining period before you gossip. Plus I want a couple more months of her just to myself."

Alice kept glaring at her brother and I smirked at Edward. "A couple more months huh?"

I laughed when his face went into an expression of discomfort. "I meant to not say that part…" he trailed off.

I looked at where Alice was a minute ago to see she had already left. I pointed to the door.

"Defining what we are?" I asked him.

"What am I to you? Am I your boyfriend? Your other half? A fling? The star that lights your heart in a flame of burning passion?" During the last one he fake swooned like a fan girl. I laughed at him.

I played with a loose thread on his shirt and answered. "Well I guess since the way I feel about you is how you would feel about a boyfriend and I feel like you're my other half then I guess both. As for the last one…whatever floats your boat."

His smile was bright as he kissed me and said well "star that lights my heart in a flame of burning passion…" he winked and wiggled his eyebrows. "What are we doing today?" just as Alice came and tore me away from Edward. He growled at her.

"Alice don't hurt my star or you'll pay. My star, take care of my heart it's being dragged behind you by the evil pixie. I'll miss you, I love you".

"I love you too" he answered me by a brilliant smile.

Alice dragged me to her room the main theme a dreadful black and pink hell. She smiled evilly at me and rose sat on the pink leather couch looking bored. I screamed and tried to get away.

The one thing I knew was I wasn't going to make it back to Edward before Alice killed every ounce of truth out of me…….

_**I hope you liked the chapter. Reviews make me write faster and longer chapters. Hope you had good December holidays and Happy New Years Eve. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You guys make my day. **_

_**Verizon Dark **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Important **

_I really don't have the time right now for a long time story right now. I have been going through some things lately that I hope you all understand. I don't have the heart to finish this story. I need to focus more on school and on soccer. Ever since I started my first story and now this one my novel has lacked attention and as writers yourself I hope you understand that it's more important for that to get done than this. Please respect my decision in discontinuing this story. Thank you to all the many people who have reviewed to my story and have followed in reading. There will be one more chapter where I wrap everything up. Thanks for the support _

**Verizon Dark**

Chapter six

Fifty Years later

Bella POV

"Edward? Do you remember when we met?"

I turned over to see him. He was grinning crookedly.

"Yes I do in fact I remember every detail. I loved you then as well. I just didn't know it then."

"I loved you when I first saw you and I will forever"

"As will I, my love" he murmured into my neck kissing the skin there lightly.

I heard the front door of our new house slam closed behind Alice as she bounded out.

"Edward, Bella, the games starting in thirty minutes. The storm will be here any minute. I wanna play baseball!" she cried impatiently.

Edward looked over to me. "What do you say Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen?"

He kissed my left hand that held his mothers ring as I answered. "I'd be delighted Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen"

We ran hand in hand to the game. We were happy and together.

_**The end**_

_Not much of an ending but it's better than leaving you all hanging._

_Don't forget I will still be writing one shots. Keep a look out for those they usually don't take long to read and only about thirty minutes to write. _

_**Verizon Dark**_


End file.
